Valentine Kiss (English)
by Ai and August 19
Summary: I Made this cause 19 is my lucky number which Fuji got the turn to sing Valentine Kiss in 2019 :) After all, everyone, whoever it was, would fall in love. Only to whom, no one could manage. #MonthlyFFA #FeValentine #HBD our Tensai :D


**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis (c) Konomi Takeshi**

**Warning: English isn't my language so there will be any grammar errors,Typo, OOC, etc.**

**Song: Valentine Kiss by Sayuri Kokusho**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Seigaku no Tenshi ^^**

.

**#MonthlyFFA #FeValentine**

.

...

_Shalala suteki ni KISS_

_Shalala sugao ni KISS_

…

"Tadaima."

Yuuta sat on the gekkan and untied his shoelace.

"Okaerinasai Yuuta!"

Yuuta almost fell over when someone lunged from behind and wrapped a pair of arms around his neck tightly.

"Aniki, let go!" He exclaimed irritably.

With a confused Yuuta turned away, because his brother granted his wish easily. Yuuta's confused increased when he saw his brother's face that looked so cheerful, even more cheerful than usual when Yuuta came home.

"Change your clothes quickly and we have dinner, Yuuta," Fuji said, kissing his brother's cheek quickly.

"Aniki!" Yuuta yelled, but his brother had already run up the stairs to the room while chuckling.

Yuuta tilted his head with a confused look. "Why is he so weird?"

.

"Nee-san, what's wrong with Aniki?" Whispered Yuuta to her sister while he was in the kitchen, the eldest was preparing the ingredients would be cooked for dinner today while Yuuta's questioning object was sitting on one of the dining chairs.

Yumiko glanced in the direction of Yuuta's gaze who was still staring at his brother with anxiety. The beautiful woman smiled as she saw the expression on her first brother who was daydreaming with a sweet smile on his face.

"Syusuke, you look like a girl who is madly in love," Yumiko said, teasing her brother.

Fuji startled, then his face turned red. "Nee-san!"

"Is this an effect because Tezuka-kun kissed your forehead in front of the house after school?" Yumiko grinned, recalled the incident she had witnessed through the window this afternoon.

"Nee-san!" Fuji sank his head in the folds of his arms. Very embrassed.

Yumiko laughed and Yuuta chuckled, rarely could he see his Aniki so embarrassed. Both of them finally let the middle child sink back into his reverie.

...

_Ashita wa tokubetsu SPECIAL DAY_

_Ichinen ichido no CHANCE_

_OH DARLING, OH DARLING_

_I LOVE YOU!_

...

Actually, not only because of that, made Fuji feel very happy. Moreover, to be honest, he was a little sad because he and Tezuka had never kissed properly. Everything was just a kiss on the cheeks, forehead, nose, or eyes.

His boyfriend had never kissed him on the lips.

Back to the previous topic, another reason why he was so happy is that tomorrow is a very special day.

A day that came once a year. One day that made everything seem full of pink.

Tomorrow for the first time he would spend valentine as a lover, a lover of Tezuka Kunimitsu especially.

Well, there was a big possibility that Tezuka wouldn't care about the day and considered it just like a normal day, but Fuji was determined to do something.

At least he must have memories for the first valentine as Tezuka's boyfriend.

Fuji took out his cellphone and typed a message to his best friend.

**To: Eiji**

**[Eiji, do you know what chocolate is easy enough to make?]**

A few minutes later the reply came.

**From: Eiji**

**[Fujiko wants to make chocolate nya? Hoho, it's for Tezuka right?]**

Fuji felt his cheeks warmed.

**To: Eiji**

**[Ha'i…]**

Fuji could imagine Eiji was squeling.

**From: Eiji**

**[How about just making truffle chocolate? It's easy to make nya! I'll send the recipe later, I'll find a recipe that will suitable for Tezuka's taste.]**

Fuji smiled. His friend was indeed reliable.

**To: Eiji**

**[Sankyu ne Eiji ^^]**

**From: Eiji**

**[You're welcome nya :3]**

"Nee-san, I'm leaving for a while," Fuji exclaimed as he put on his shoes and took his coat. The weather in February was still cold.

"Where are you going, Syusuke?" Yumiko shouted from the kitchen, but her brother had darted out of the house.

Fuji put the ingredients listed in Eiji's prescription into the shopping basket. Not much ingredients needed.

After paying, Fuji rushed home. The boy immediately headed for the kitchen. Prepared all the equipment and started making chocolate. He followed the recipe sent by Eiji carefully.

Just like what Eiji said, this recipe was so simple. Eiji advised him to use dark chocolate because Tezuka was not a fan of sweet foods. As a substitute for the sprinkles, Fuji preferred to sprinkle a little fine coffee powder. Besides in addition to give some unique taste, the chocolate also had an elegant aroma.

After finishing it, Fuji wrapped it with white paper and gave it a blue ribbon for decoration. Reminding of Seigaku's tennis uniform.

"Woah, what is this?"

Fuji turned around in surprise and found the younger brother standing behind him. "Yuuta!"

Yuuta took a leftover chocolate from the results of an experiment his brother's cooking. "Um, this is good," he commented.

Fuji's smile widened at Yuuta's praise.

"If your fans know that you will give someone chocolate, they would be a frenzy," Yuuta said, picking one chocolate again.

"Leave it," Fuji shrugged nonchalantly.

Yuuta rolled his eyes. His brother always got a lot of chocolate every Valentine's Day, it did make him rather jealous of his brother's popularity, but every year he was also curious, what chocolate would be given by his brother's fans.

Everyone seemed to know about his unique tongue. There were various kinds of spicy chocolate, some of which make their own chocolate even put wasabi paste into chocolate specifically given to Fuji.

There were also some who give him normal chocolate, but the funny thing was most of them give his brother Fujiya brand chocolate, like a joke because the kanji was the same as their family name.

"Yuuta, stop eating the chocolates," Fuji said to his younger brother who had eaten five chocolates.

"Leave it, after all, they are just the leftovers," Yuuta snapped his sixth chocolates.

Fuji could only shake his head. He glanced once more at the small box of homemade chocolate and smiled. Couldn't wait for tomorrow.

...

_Daremoga ukarete CARNIVAL_

_Kareshi no HEART wo itomete_

_OH BABY, OH BABY_

_LOVE ME DO!_

...

The next day, everyone seemed so excited. The girls gave their classmates giri chocolate. The boys put up expectantly to get special chocolate.

Including several members of the tennis club.

Fuji laughed at Momoshiro's charming behavior, but was ignored by some of the girls who turned out to be fans of Kaidoh. Inui was also no less enthusiastic, he distributed his homemade chocolate mixed with Inui juice, of course the chocolate got various kinds of protests. And Fuji was impressed with the number of first-year girls who surrounded the prince of tennis.

"Ohayou Tezuka!" greeted Fuji, accelerating his pace to approach Tezuka, who was standing in front of the locker.

"Ah, Ohayou Fuji," Tezuka said back while opening his locker.

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolate, Buchou," Fuji teased, eyeing the chocolate pile that was already inside Tezuka's locker.

Tezuka frowned. "How can they open my locker?"

Fuji laughed lightly. "You don't know how dangerous the girls are, Tezuka."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. "But you seem to be just fine."

Fuji shrugged, "For me, they would rather give it directly than put it in the locker. You're too cold Buchou, so they don't dare to give it directly. "

Tezuka glared at the Tensai. "You don't need to be mourned Tezuka, your cold attitude is your biggest charm," Fuji winked. "Just look at the number of girls that trying to win your heart."

Tezuka rolled his eyes, tired by Fuji's teasing.

"But fortunately," Fuji said quietly. Tezuka glanced at him. "I have stolen your heart first." The smaller youth stood on tiptoe and then gave a quick kiss on Tezuka's cheek who was became stunned.

"Jya ne Tezuka," exclaimed Fuji who immediately ran to the class while waving.

Leaving Tezuka, who was still silent on the spot but with an invisible soft smile.

...

_Amai Amai koi no CHOCOLATE_

_Anata ni agete mitemo_

_Medachi wa shinai kara_

_Watashi chotto saigo ni shudan de kimechau_

...

"Ryoma-sama!" The loud shout from the twin tailed girl who proclaimed herself as the head of the rookie fan club filled the tennis club room. She waved vigorously beside her best friend who tried to calm her behavior.

"Konchiwa Senpai-tachi," said the two to the other regular members.

"We want to give you chocolate," Tomoka said, handing a box of chocolates and Sakuno doing the same.

"Woah, is it made by yourself?" Momo approached firstly and picked up a chocolate. "Umm ... Umaii!"

Others immediately huddled up and took from each box a chocolate bar.

"Arigatou nya!" Eiji exclaimed before putting both chocolates into his mouth at once. "It's sweet!"

The girls smiled happily when others joined in praising their chocolate.

"And now is the turn of Inui Choco ..." Inui said, suddenly already had a box in his hand, his glasses gleamed.

"Uwah!" Everyone flinched. Stare with horror at the suspicious objects in the box.

"No way!"

Inui put on a disappointed face, but still persistently offered what he called Inui Choco.

Fuji smiled amusedly then extended his hand to pick up a chocolate, put it in his mouth. Humming as if he really enjoyed the taste of chocolate — because it was.

"This is delicious chocolate."

Everyone glared at the Tensai, and that made Fuji laugh inwardly. Thinking that the expressions of his friends were so funny. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Tezuka shaking his head with an expression of disbelief, Fuji gave him an innocent smile.

The next minutes were filled with Fuji and Inui who forced other members to try Inui Choco. Fuji, Eiji, and Momo also teased their youngest members who were given a special chocolate by Sakuno.

Tezuka massaged his temples, got some headache because the behavior of his team, especially the cerulean-eyed boy. "All of you! Stop playing around and hurry home! "

"Ha'i!" The other cor in unison, immediately rushed so as not to make the Buchou even more upset.

Tezuka locked the club room once all regular members returned home. Fuji waited for him while leaning against the wall.

"Today you are passionate about doing ignorance," commented Tezuka to Fuji who tilted his head with an expression of innocence.

"Let say today my mood is good," Fuji replied with a smile.

Tezuka sighed. "If other people see you at first glance they will definitely think you are a calm and quiet type, but actually you are the most unique person I have ever met."

Fuji laughed. "I am indeed born unique Tezuka," then he looked up and opened his eyes, "After all, if it is not, you would never be interested in me. I of course have to find a special way to win your heart, "Fuji teased and winked.

Tezuka's cheeks blushed subtly, unfortunately Fuji realized and laughed again.

...

_WINE no iro shita SUNSET PARK_

_Suteki na ROMANCE shitai_

_OH DARLING, OH DARLING_

_I LOVE YOU!_

...

"By the way Tezuka, are you free this afternoon?"

Tezuka turned his head. "Yes, why?"

Fuji paused before staring back at him. "Do you want to come to the amusement park this afternoon?" Fuji asked cautiously.

Now it was Tezuka's turn to be quiet for a moment. Fuji glanced at him with a nervous expression.

"Hm ... alright."

Fuji's eyes opened in amazement. "Hontou?" Fuji beamed. Tezuka resisted the urge to smile. "Then let's meet at the park at four this afternoon."

.

Fuji looked at the clear yellowish sky, like high quality white wine. He held a scarf around his neck. He always thought that the amusement park at dusk like this seemed pretty. A little impression of melancholy was always his favorite.

Fuji had actually seen Tezuka was waiting in front of the carousel, but he was still in place, hiding behind a stand of cotton candy sellers.

Fuji chuckled, seeing Tezuka watched a little boy riding a pony in a merry-go-round.

Dating in an amusement park sounds like a cliche, but sometimes Fuji also wants to try to feel a classic sweet romance.

...

_Anata o yobidasu TELEPHONE CALL_

_Kimochi o wakatte hoshii_

_OH BABY, OH BABY_

_LOVE ME DO!_

...

Fuji walked from his place, but instead of going to Tezuka, he walked in the opposite direction. The young man smiled as soon as he saw his favorite ride.

Fuji pulled out a cellphone and then dialed a number.

"Fuji, where are you?" Tezuka's deep voice welcomed him without further ado.

Fuji chuckled, though he felt a little guilty. "I am in front of the Ferris wheel."

Tezuka sounded grumbling. "I go there."

"Ha'i," Fuji replied lightly. "Oh, and Tezuka, don't scare the children in carousel."

Fuji knew that on the other side Tezuka was glaring at him through the cellphone.

.

Fuji gave Tezuka an innocent face even though Tezuka's forehead furrowed and his eyes clearly said that he was annoyed at being played.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand, "Since I was a kid, I really like Ferris Wheel."

"I thought your favorite ride was the ghost house." Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's joke which was pronounced flatly.

"I like that too, but not as much as the Ferris wheel."

Fuji looked at the spinning wheel. "I'm really sentimental," he mumbled.

Tezuka turned, staring at Fuji's blue eyes that reflected orange light in the evening sun. Fuji looked up at him and smiled softly.

A sincere smile that reached his eyes as beautiful as sapphire.

Tezuka always liked this smile. Rare. Beautiful. Honest.

At this time he could always see who Fuji really was.

A beautiful creature that was undefined.

At the times like this he knew that Fuji wanted him to know what Fuji felt. The honesty that he usually hid tightly behind the mask of a smile.

Tezuka rubbed the back of Fuji's hand in his grasp.

"Let's go."

...

_Totte oki no shareta CHOCOLATE_

_Sore wa watashi no kuchibiru_

_Anata no ude no naka_

_Wazato rashiku hitomi o tsumutte agechau_

...

The two of them sit next to each other. Slowly rose up while enjoying the sunset and views of the amusement park from above. When almost reached the top, Fuji pulled out something from his sling bag.

"Um ... I made some chocolate," he murmured. "I hope you like it."

Tezuka reached for the small box. "Thank you."

Fuji nodded happily. "You can eat it now."

Tezuka nodded and opened the wrapping paper. He took one and put it in his mouth. "This is delicious," he said with a thin smile.

Fuji's smile widened, pleased by Tezuka's praise.

"You have some too," Tezuka handed the box to Fuji. Fuji took one and Tezuka ate one chocolate again, he loved the chocolate truffles Fuji made.

Tezuka felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He turned to Fuji who was staring at him with a chocolate tucked between his lips.

Tezuka was silent, looking doubtfully. Both of them lasted just staring at each other, but Fuji waited patiently.

Tezuka slowly leaned over and carefully pressed his lips against Fuji's lips.

Fuji closed his eyes as soon as they kissed. Drowning in the sensation of their first kiss. Tezuka's arms wrapped around his waist and Fuji's hand grabbed Tezuka's shoulder.

Both of them opened their eyes as soon as the kiss was cut off. Their faces turned red. Stared at each other with foreheads pressed against each other. Fuji closed his eyes and smiled. Feeling Tezuka stroked his cheek and Fuji let himself sink into Tezuka's arms.

...

_Ano hi karayo koi no CHOCOLATE_

_Gingami sotto hiraite_

_Kimochi o tashikamete_

_Daremo minna suteki na ROMANCE shichauno_

...

Tezuka stared at Fuji who looked so comfortable in his arms. Staring at the smaller boy reminded him of the days they had spent.

Tezuka was first aware of the boy's presence when he saw him returning a missed hit so accurately. At that time Tezuka realized that the child he considered didn't stand out actually had hidden talents.

They first spoke when Fuji offered help to Tezuka, who was punished to pick up the ball alone. At that time Tezuka knew there was great courage in that slender child.

The first time those sharp blue eyes really aimed at him, those eyes were filled with anger. The unfinished match binds them both, a promise to repeat the match. Even though it could only be fulfilled in a long time.

Since that day, no one had been able to describe their relationship. Friends, rivals. Both of them understood each other, but also closed themselves.

Like chocolate. They were two elements in the form of bitter and sweet taste, which were also reflected in their friendship.

Chasing each other and opening each curtain. Tried to remove the two most solid masks. Stoic expression and smile.

Until finally could always side by side and understand each other's silence. Until words were no longer needed to converse.

And slowly but surely their feelings changed. The combination of admiration and comfort of the other presence blended. Something new that made them stunned when they realized what was happening.

It was not an easy thing to accept. Repeatedly convinced yourself and wondered. Making sure what you thought was wrong. And finally gave up, accepting the fact that they couldn't refuse.

After all, everyone, whoever it was, would fall in love. Only to whom, no one could manage.

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**A/N:**

I am really excited and happy because this year, it was our Fuji's turn to sing Valentine Kiss. 2019 :') my lucky number is 19.

Funfact: There's indeed a chocolate brand called Fujiya and many fans sent that chocolate to Fuji on Valentine

I planned to publish it on Valentine day, but I got dristacted and then had to postpone to publish it to his birthday instead.

Also, because the song is sweet and cute, I want to make the fic just like that too, I thought it worked out at the beginning but at the ending it turned to be melancholic :v

Thanks for reading this fic, sorry for any mistake…

Ai19


End file.
